The Mike, Lu
Opening Credits Warner Bros. Pictures Animation and Cartoon Network Features present in association with Legendary Pictures Tencent Pictures Wanda Pictures A Kinofilm production THE MIKE, LU & OG MOVIE Head of story Joseph Dempsey Production designer Mikhail Aldashin Edited by Gregory A. Parler Ivan Bilancio Music Heitor Pereira Co-directed by Slava Ushakov Executive producer David Kirschner Produced by Mikhail Shindel Charles Swenson Based on the characters and television series created by Mikhail Shindel Charles Swenson Mikhail Aldashin Written by Charles Swenson Michael Ryan Vera Duffy Susan Sherman Lance Khazei Susan Meyers Michael Karnow Sean Catherine Derek Tom Ruegger Paul Dini Glenn Leopold Sandy Fries Directed by Mikhail Aldashin Closing Credits Nika Futterman Nancy Cartwright Dee Bradley Baker Kath Soucie Martin Rayner S. Scott Bullock Corey Burton Brian George Alison Larkin and Danny Glover Ed Begley Jr. Dionne Warwick Hector Elizondo Robert Guillaume Rita Moreno Helen Hunt Whoopi Goldberg Jeff Goldblum Meg Ryan Dean Stockwell Martin Sheen David Warner also starring Sting Line producers Monique Beatty Evgeny Pavlenko Storyboard Alexander Guriev Sergey Merinov Andrey Sokolov Mikhail Tumelya Vasiko Bedoshvili Eduard Kiritch Elena Rogova Slava Ushakov Natalia Chernyoshova Val Konoplev Artur Kraus Oleg Kuzovkov John Pomeroy Rick Farmiloe Tom Sito Larry Leker Nassos Vakalis Larry Scholl Kirk Hanson Frank Paur Dan Haskett Storyboard clean-up Alexander Guriev Sergey Merinov Andrey Sokolov Mikhail Tumelya Vasiko Bedoshvili Eduard Kiritch Elena Rogova Natalia Chernyoshova Artur Kraus Character design Mikhail Aldashin Andrey Kuznetsov Dan Haskett Ken Kinoshita Jean Gillmore Ruben Aquino Color styling and prop design Mikhail Aldashin Katia Gichunts Andrey Kuznetsov Mikhail Lisovoy Valentin Telegin Anatoly Tur Lance Falk Background design Katia Gichunts Mikhail Lisovoy Valentin Telegin Eric Clark Drew Gentle Background painting Katia Gichunts Anatoly Tur Character posing and animation layout Mike: Rick Farmiloe Lu: T. Daniel Hofstedt Og: Mario J. Menjivar Lancelot: John Pomeroy Alfred: Ruben Procopio Margery: Larry Scholl Wendell: Bill Waldman Queeks: Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Hermione: Mark Christiansen Haggis: Jay Jackson Baggis: James Lopez Goat: Frank Molieri Pig: David Brewster Spiney: Linda Miller Wooly Wombat: Duncan Marjoribanks Pirates: Jason Spencer-Galsworthy Timing direction Joanna Romersa Robert Alvarez Valery Konoplev Dan Thompson Neal Warner Mark Bykov Oleg Kuzokov Michel Lyman Rumen Petkov Lip synch Eric Peterson Dan Thompson Neal Warner Michel Lyman Rumen Petkov Feature animation by Nic Entretainment Supervising director Jung-Yul Song Overseas production director John Petrovitz Layout Jang Chul Hwan Chang Jin Park Hak-Goo Park Sun Young Park Animation Doo-Yoo Kim Jae-Wong Kim Jong Sang Kim Myung Hee Park Jong-Hyun Yang Background Hyeon-Ho Lee Jin-Yang Lee Ink and paint Hyun Jung Yang Executive in charge of production Janet Medik Additional animation by Yowza Animation Head of production Claude Chiasson Animation supervisor Roger Chiasson Production manager Pierre Chiasson Animation Steve Baker Larry Cariou Jean-Sebastien Duclos Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Grant Harris Blair Kitchen Chris Land Kezia Ma Satjit Matharu Deanna Marsigliese Mike McDougall Shannon Penner Jens Pindal Florian Wagner Nadine Wagner Samantha Youssef Clean-up Sandy Bennett Christina Butterfield Janine Cho Gloria Hsu Weronika Kapelanska Mi-Young Lee Beverly Lehman Jenny Rutz Hyung-Im Son Kenny Yang Additional animation by Neomis Animation Supervising director Ivan Kassabov Animation supervisor Habib Louati Animation Antoine Antin David Canoville Tom Caufield Thomas Charra Christine Chatal Julien Cheng Jeoren Dejonckheere Marc Eoche Duval Javier Espinosa Vincent Garcia Rémy Godin Javier Martin Lapeyra Uriel Mimram Tracy Nowocien Mouloud Oussid Ornelie Prioult Gaëlle Thierry Sarah Mercey Jason Boose Assisting animation Baptiste Rogron Checking Bernard Dourdent Scanning Jean-Michel Capron Special effects Thierry Chaffoin Nicolas Le Guillou Background Fabrice Ascione Samuel Bertrand Frezoule Stéphane Brillon Hélène Godefroy Gabriel Jolly Monge Miguel Larzillière Alexis Liddell Sylvia Lorrain Brigitte Pinon Rebous Joaquin Royo Morales Roland Sarvarie Tarbarot Fursy Tessier Production staff Elodie Boudard Shanti Bourse Michael de la Cruz Alexandra Francart Marion Gallavardin Cristobal Martinez Anne Sergent Matthieu Skrovec Additional animation by SPA Animagic Creative director Sergio Pablos Animation supervisor Fernando Moro Animation Stephen Baker Jorge A. Capote Raúl Carvajal Dennis Crawford Victor Ens Manuel Galiana Ana María García Gema García Misael Gutiérrez Arturo Hernández Daniel LaFrance Carlos León Pepe Mansuy Boris Maras Robin Mitchell Jean Morel Dallas Parker Jorge Pozo Tatiana Rivera Guillermo Seguí Matt Shepherd Chris Wieme Carlos Zapater Amanda Zima Clean-up supervisor Julián Ormeño Clean-up Juan Araya David Damiani Juan Manuel Díaz Jose Antonio Garcia-Villamiriel Esther Liñán Julián Lominchar Pablo Reche Alfonso Rodríguez Marivi Rodríguez Guillermo Seguí José M. Serrano Tatiana Rivera Yolanda Velasco Executive producer María Pagán Production staff Nuria Grajal Carmen Lucena Production assistants Nuria Germán Marcos Rubi Additional animation by Lightstar Studios Production coordinators Adriana Regina de Lima Leal dos Reis Alfredo Guedes de Moura Supervising animator Marcelo Fernandes de Moura Animation Carlos Galatola Douglas Alves Ferreira Bruno Celegão Monteiro Clean-up supervisor Jean Mary de Moura Key clean-up Augusto Jeová Borges Bastos Ana Paula Coebellini Indalêncio Anderson R. de Alencar Augusto Otávio Fonseca de Oliveira Antônio Cesar Fialho de Sousa Wilson Henrique Vesco Demian Moreira Rios Costa Fabrício Pretti Ana Rocha Clean-up André Alves da Silva Fabiana Assai Gabriel Fonseca Shiguemoto Wilson Hideki Akamine Claudio Imamura Tatiana Schorr de Sousa Fábio Valle de Oliveira Cristina Eiko Yamamoto Inbetween Suemi Aguilar Niyama Tatiane C. de Araújo Emerson Rodrigues Maurício Temotheo Tavares Paulo Rodrigo Vieira Funfas Additional clean-up Carlos Avelino dos Santos Antonio Carlos Chadalakian Diego Luis Oriani Marco Patini Furtado Leonardo Romani Bruno Telles de Moura Addtional animation by Snipple Animation Heads of studio Rahul Ramola Jitin Goyal Clean-up supervisor Naveen Kumar M. Clean-up Alan Coniconde Checking Ric Galit Joselito Babula Compositing Jaimee Trinidad Vinggoy de Santos Production supervisors Debyendu Mohanty Jonathan Tinsay Production coordinators Flora Almario Audrey Mae Domasian Additional animation by TerraGlyph Animation Production manager Moira Murphy Animation José Sanchez Alonso Marcos Correa Chris Derochie Juan Torres García Niall Mooney Leon Gruizinga Carmen González Gomez Ray Woods Silvia Hoefnagels Gema Garcia Ingelmo Celine Kieman Paddy Malone Maximino Díaz Gerveno Niall O'Loughlin Jean Texier Francisco Alaminos Hódar Clean-up Sabina Suarez Basanta Tommy Brennan Ronan Browne Mark Byrne Teresa Cunniffe Sarah Dick Martin Fagen Carol O' Mara Alan O'Regan Eileen Ridgway Gary Timpson Alfredo Hernando Torres Ann Kiernan Louis King Shane McCornack Javier Encinas Mejias Anne Marie Mockler Sinéad Murray Javiar Díaz Gerverno Hillary Gough Janet Grainger Aidan Heffernan José Alaminos Hódar Carlos Blanco Jiménez Audrey Walsh Additional animation by A.Film A/S Studio director Kristel Töldsepp Animation supervisor Meelis Arulepp Animation Luca Fattore Ulf Grenzer Eugenios Plakias Svetlana Bezdomnikova Aleksandrs Shehovcovs Ruslan Piterja Margo Busch Evelin Temmin Dmitri Molodkovets Clean-up supervisor Malle Mäenurm Clean-up Riina Kütt Katrin Inzinger Marc Arnull Aavi Levin Larissa Lauber Patric Walter Liis Roden Martin Weller Joah Jensen Birgit Maier Angela Takacs Ink and paint Timo Kammisto Ilja Makarenkov Mareli Rannap Ragnar Kivistik Additional animation by Toon City Studio director Juan Miguel del Rosario Clean-up supervisor Alvin Sarthou Clean-up J.M. Acojedo Ronald Balboa Lester Cabile Gerry Cabrera Ryan Checa Bob Coronado Joseph Koo Joan Fresnido Joy Fresnido Godofredo Galuz May Laxamana Genaro Lecoto Angie Legaspi Ronald Lim Edgar Nitro Edgar Ong Orlando Pasoot Joy Machado Pedro Sharie Rabaja Rowena Rubianes Alex Sayson Aldwin Zarzuela Inbetween supervisor Armando Wong Inbetween Jean Abejo Antonio Amoin Rocky Capinig Jeric Coronado Cecil Elorta Ryan Galenzoga Froilan Gervo Bernie Isip Joseph Lara Ron Miranda Fernando Oira Jonathan Ramos Jerry Robles Roberto Sales Marvin Samillano Wenceslao Santiago Jr. Fernando Subala Antonio Tapao Effects animation supervisor Dante la Torre Effects animation Gem Deseo Remigio Soriano Jr. Scanning Carlo Ignacio Alvin Mogul Joel Rillón Donald Zuñiga Checking and compositing Ross Brillantes Tony Cardiente Allan Dayauon Technical director Art Bermas Production coordinator Ricardo Prats Additional pre-production and production services Aviator Studio Supervising director Sergei Kapov Visual development Gennady Kornyshev Animation Slava Ushakov Graphic design Oleg Karaev Finance director Savostyuk Maria Additional pre-production services Titmouse, Inc. Supervising producer Ben Kalina Creative director Antonio Canobbio Production coordinator Sofia Iffla Storyboard Kim Arndt Bob Suarez Larry Houston Chuck Patton Ben Bates Sung Jin Ahn Troy Little Amy Pronovost Stereoscopic 3D post-production Image Engine Executive producer Shawn Walsh Pipeline development Neil Grey Ehsan Shokrgozar Post-production sound services provided by Skywalker Sound a Lucasfilm, Ltd. company Marin County, California Supervising sound editors Al Nelson Steve Slanec Re-recording mixers Tom Myers Pete Horner Tom Johnson Sound editors Benjamin A. Burtt Pascal Garneau William McGuigan Foley artists Shelley Roden John Roesch Post-production sound accountant Renee Russo Skywalker Sound Executive Staff General manager: Josh Lowden Head of engineering: Steve Morris Head of production: Jonathan Null © Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. All rights reserved. CARTOON NETWORK, the logo, MIKE, LU & OG and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © The Cartoon Network. All material is protected by Copyright Laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. No turtles were boiled and no wombats were hunted during production of this motion picture. Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Films based on TV Shows